


You Promised

by prodteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2ho, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, partially, san is kinda there, soft, wrote this at late hours again lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez
Summary: " Hyung hyung hyung wake up wake up wake up " a familliar voice said, as he slowly returned to reality. Yunho barely opened his eyes, sleep still present in him. He saw a red hair and immediately knew who it was.He fluttered his eyes more open, " God, why're you waking me up so early? " , he questioned in a low tone, voice raspy from sleep, " The sun is barely out yet.".Jongho pouts, " Hyung, you promised that you'd join me for a walk today. ".-2 times Jongho said that Yunho promised.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mingupingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/gifts).



> hiii i've been busy so i haven't updated the other fic. but i found time to do this since it's a request! so i hope you enjoy :)

_1_

" Hyung hyung hyung wake up wake up wake up " a familliar voice said, as he slowly returned to reality. Yunho barely opened his eyes, sleep still present in him. He saw a red hair and immediately knew who it was.

He fluttered his eyes more open, " God, why're you waking me up so early? " , he questioned in a low tone, voice raspy from sleep, " The sun is barely out yet.".

Jongho pouts, " Hyung, you promised that you'd join me for a walk today. ", Yunho blinked several times, as if he was trying to think. " Ah it's today? " he asked, earning an eager nod from the younger.

" So get up, sleepyhead. " Jongho kisses the older's puffy cheeks, " I'll wait for you outside. " before he exited the room.

Yunho groaned in annoyance. He could've just said no to his boyfriend and went back to sleep, but he didn't have the heart to break his promise. 

Because of that, it resulted to the couple going for a long walk, Jongho being excited over the sunset while Yunho sleepily tags along.

-

_2_

Yunho was currently in the midde of a Mario Kart battle with San when Jongho entered the room. He didn't bother to look, eyes glued on the screen as the battle is a close match.

" Yunho-hyung, hey " Jongho says, poking the very focused Yunho on the arm. " Hey hey hey hey "

_' What? '_ is what he wanted to answer, but it might hurt the other. He inhaled then exhaled, glancing on the younger but still keeping his focus on the screen.

" Yeah? " Yunho asked with a soft and sweet tone. The younger smiled at that as he moved closer to him. " Anything you need, Jong? " 

" You promised to workout with me today. " 

Yunho was confused once again, did he promise him that? If so, why can't he remember? He was deep in thought and forgot about the game. His thinking was interrupted by San screaming in victory.

He turned to the screen to see that he lost. " Nice job San-ah. " , he greeted before facing his boyfriend who was looking at him with big doe eyes. How can he refuse that? Only a devil would.

" Alright, let's go to the gym. " , Jongho then jumped in excitement and ran out of the room to prepare.

They spent an hour to workout, giving quick pecks on the cheek or lips in between it. The other members that were also in the gym were practically wishing that they never saw it.

-

_3_

" Hyung, let's eat together. " 

Yunho looked at the other, " Did I perhaps also promised you that? " , he says with a smirk. Jongho nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head.

" You know, you never promised any of the things I've said this week. " , he leaned on the taller, wrapping his arms around him as he leaned his head on his chest.

Yunho lets out a soft laugh, rubbing small circles on the other's back, " Yeah, I figured. "

" I just wanted a reason to spend time with you without sounding so... yeah. " , he looked up to him, going on his tipped-toes to boop his boyfriend's nose.

They both giggled.

" Either way, I love spending time with you. " Yunho says as he caressed his cheek.

" Now let's go eat. "

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request ! any pair from ateez :)


End file.
